La campanada del final
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Itachi se reencuentra con su hermano, se dan una última despedida, mientras la décima campanada ha de sonar. El final está muy cerca de todos... y podría ser el final de su propia existencia. *One Shot*


**La campanada del final**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aviso: Esta es una viñeta, de un mundo alternativo y una versión alternativa de la historia de Naruto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **E** l destino me hace llegar al lugar donde las traiciones comenzaron y donde el dolor nos contaminó a todos. Debieron existir más métodos para proteger a los que más quise, debí haber confiado en ti y en tus capacidades. Pudimos terminar de un modo diferente, pero todo se ha acabado, mi final llegó hace mucho tiempo y fuiste tú el que le pusiste fin a mi "larga" existencia dentro de un mundo podrido, un mundo del que yo participé con esa pudrición. Pude haber hecho más por ti querido hermano, pero no lo hice, pude haberte dado más cosas, pero no lo hice.

 _Cerraste mis ojos con tu mano llena de sangre, y en cambio te encargaste de abrir tus propios ojos al mundo de la venganza y la oscuridad, entregaste tu alma a las fuerzas oscuras y dejaste a un lado todo aquello que un día juraste proteger…_

Ahora este frío castillo de hielo es testigo de tu propio final, dejaste a tus amigos de lado, y seguiste tu camino. Hermano, fuiste poseído por fuerzas que un humano no puede detener, tu ser y tu esencia pasaron a ser parte del polvo, y te convertiste en todo aquello que prometiste eliminar. Te volviste casi como yo, la diferencia es que no protegiste a nadie.

Querido hermano, no te culpo de nada, y me es triste verte de este modo, las campanas de la iglesia Numen suenan en el fondo, en otro momento tú y yo caminaríamos con nuestros padres a la misa dominical que se celebraba en la plaza central cada domingo, al salir papá te compraría tomates en el mercado y a mí un dulce de la plazuela. Mamá nos contaría cuentos en la tarde y dormiríamos hasta el amanecer del lunes. Pero hoy no es ese domingo, hoy las campanadas de la iglesia no suenan anunciando una nueva misa…

¿Escuchas las campanas Sasuke? ¿Escuchas el sonido de esas campanas? Pues ahora suenan para desalojar a la gente de sus hogares, el mundo se ha contaminado y el reino del mal amenaza con volver, querido hermano, comenzaste una guerra que no pudiste detener, ahora estás aquí echado contra el suelo tu espalda toca el hielo. Tus aliados te han abandonado, tus amigos ya no están más contigo porque te encargaste de alejarlos.

A la décima campanada, el reino de Konoha se habrá marchado…

Es entonces que mi cuerpo etéreo se acerca a ti, toca tu frente y te da un poke, oh querido hermano no debías terminar así.

—Itachi—dices, con tu voz entrecortada, tus labios apenas y se abren—, ¿se ha acabado?

Ya no estás poseído, infortunadamente ya es tarde querido hermano.

–Por fin hermano, ningún reinado perdura para siempre.

—Sólo veo oscuridad frente a mí…

Tus orbes se pierden y tu respiración se detiene. Una mueca surge de mi rostro y te tomo entre mis brazos, querido hermano esto no debió terminar así. Pero recuerdo las palabras que mi padre alguna vez a mí me dijo: "El reinado de los Uchiha no durará por siempre Itachi…"

Y tú querido hermano, eras el último de nosotros, de un linaje que existió desde hacía muchos años, quizá desde que se fundó este mundo. Pero no más hermano, ya no habrá más dolor para ti. Me encargo de cerrar tus ojos, así como un día tú cerraste los míos. Ya no volverán a brillar con ese rojo sangre que tanto atemorizó a tus amigos.

Sasuke, hermano, este es el final.

Y a la décima campanada el mundo podrá saber que el reinado del clan Uchiha se ha extinguido entre una pequeña llama de color azul, no habrá más deseos de venganza de nuestra parte, la maldición del odio ha terminado.

Y como dije un día: hasta el final he de amarte.

* * *

 **N/A** Hola a todos, aquí les traigo una pequeña viñeta. Quizá no entiendan muchos conceptos ni la ambientación como tal, sólo quiero que se queden con la esencia de esta despedida. Sin embargo, este es un pequeño spoiler de mi historia "La Corona y la Espada", y está relacionada a ella, así que los invito a leerla.

Y queda la pregunta abierta: ¿Sasuke habrá muerto?

Como nota final, esto es un OS, no tiene continuación dado que todo el desarrollo está en la historia que antes señalé.

Tengan buena noche, y mis más cordiales saludos a todos y cada uno de los que me leen.

Mi página en facebook es Tamahara chan para más novedades.


End file.
